


Back Rubs And Marriage

by TurtleWhiskeyHands (orphan_account)



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Austlan - Freeform, Austlan Cashby - Freeform, Cashby, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Phalentino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TurtleWhiskeyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austins back is screwed up from being on the road for so long. Alan offers him a back rub and they talk about marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Rubs And Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one at three in the morning, so forgive me!

~

In Austin’s mind, the only disadvantage of living his dream, performing in front of thousands of kids who inspire him, the only think that really sucked was how eternally fucked up his muscles were. Most nights he just put up with the discomfort and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but this particular night, his back was on fire with the pain.

He looked towards the sleeping lump of his partner and felt slight jealousy creep over him. Alan could sleep through anything. Getting frustrated with his lack of sleep, he painfully stood up and somehow made it towards the little kitchen, deciding he needed a drink.

After filling his glass with water from the tap and downing it in one go, Austin turned around to be faced with a bleary eyed Alan. “What are you doing up?” he inquired. “I woke up and you weren’t there, so I went to look for you.” Alan said, his head down and cheeks tinted red. Austin smiled and took a few careful steps forward, trying to wrap his arms around Alan, without hurting himself too much. Alan noticed his discomfort and worriedly asked if he was okay. “Yeah, just my back is killing me” Austin replied with a weak smile. “Come on” Alan said, dragging Austin by the arm back towards their bunk, “I’ll give you a massage.” Austin smiled and climbed into the bunk first, turning so he was laying on his stomach, with Alan climbing in after him and gently sitting on Austins lower back so not to hurt him.

Alan started to knead his fingers into the skin by Austin’s shoulder blades and slowly traveled down his back, placing a kiss in any place his partner found particularly sore. “Oh my God Alan, you’ve got magic hands” Austin said groaning. “Not that you didn’t already know that.” Alan replied smirking. “Not funny” Austin said through groans. Usually Alan would be completely turned on at this stage, I mean, he was sitting on top of his half naked, totally hot, groaning boyfriend, but he was so tired, he couldn’t massage Austins back for much longer.

"Aust, I’m getting super tired." Alan whispered. Austin turned over so he was lying on his back, and wrapped his arms around Alan’s waist. "My back is feeling a lot batter anyway." He whispered back. Smiling, Alan lowered himself and placed a kiss on his partner’s lips, before lying down beside him, placing his head on his chest, and falling asleep to the rhythm of his boyfriends heart.

~

After waking up in the morning, Austin and Alan like to lay in their bunk for a while, just talking. “So, you’ve thought about marriage?” Alan asked Austin, after he blurted something out about the two of them spending the rest of their lives together.Usually, Austin would brush this sort of thing off, but today he was feeling brave. “You know what?” He said, turning to face Alan and lacing the fingers together, “I have. A lot to be honest. We’re gonna get married on a beach, in Cali I think. Then for our honeymoon, go island hopping in Greece maybe. And then, when we’re ready to settle down, we’re gonna get a little house in the country, somewhere along the west coast, and we’re gonna have two kids, a little girl and a little boy. I love you so much, and I want to give you the best life I possibly can.” Alan stared at him, dumbfounded. He had never heard Austin speak so openly about his future. His motto was usually ‘take everyday as it comes.’ or ‘live now, deal with the consequences later’. He was astonished that Austin had a plan set for the future, and he was so happy he was a big part of it. “I love you.” was all Alan could manage, before latching himself onto Austins body, and burying himself within Austins scent.

"You don’t think it’s weird?" Austin eventually asked, after a few minutes of silence. Alan’s head immediately shot up. "Not at all," he insisted, "I think it’s amazing that you have our lives planned, and I can’t wait." Smiling Austin pecked his boyfriends lips before saying they should probably get up.

As they walked into the lounge area, Phil was sitting on Tino’s lap playing video games, while Tino was scrolling through twitter. The couple sat down next to Tino and without even looking up, Phil said, “Man, you guys, must have had some hardcore sex last night.” Immediately the pair burst out laughing. “Austin h-had a sore back.” Alan said between giggles, “I g-gave him a-a m-massage.” Realization hit Phil and his cheeks went red immediately, “S-sorry.” he stuttered. Tino laughed and pulled the boy towards him, planting a kiss on his cheek and squirming on the inside at how cute the boy was.

The boys spent the rest of their day off eating takeout, watching shitty movies and playing video games. Oh, and let’s not forget the hardcore sex.


End file.
